


Bittersweet Candy

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blue Balls, Come, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains rape and blood and gorey contents.Orgasm Denial/Delay and painful sex.Blood is involved so beware.Slight humor.Possible.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Contains rape and blood and gorey contents.Orgasm Denial/Delay and painful sex.Blood is involved so beware.Slight humor.Possible.

Bittersweet Candy

~

"Gah!"

Drips of semen landed into the puddle of blood that was on the floor.

"I said don't scream!"

A threatening tone had proven its threat to not make a sound that could disturb the nerves of people who were put in such a position.

In the great depths of a slightly darken cavern with the light of the moon that was filled with unknown items was what made things un-nerving and fearing.

"S-Slow down..."A quivering voice mumbled out.

"Bitch,I'll slow down when I want to slow down,Now shut the fuck up."A demanding and vile tone spat.

"I...I...can't hold..."The quivering voice murmured out as he bit down hard on his bottom lips to point of tasting coopery metallic blood on his tongue.

The ribbon that was tied tightly and painful around his cock made it impossible for him to cum again and he felt that large cock that was tearing his barrier,rubbed over and over again against his prostate,bringing him to the point where he had to let out a small moan.

"You like this?You like being raped?"A slightly amused tone said,smirking behind his neck as his bloody hands gripped his hips and go faster,making the white-haired man's entrance even more tender and painful.

"...N...Noo..ow..."

"Poor Shika...It's sad to see...ooh yes...looking th...this..way.."The voice panted out in pleasure as he looked down to the side and saw Shika's sister laying there,dead after he raped and murdered her infront of the now tearful blue ocean eyes.

"F..Fuck...y...you...T...Ta...Tashako..."Shika panted out,looking back at the black haired male while Tashako smirked and he placed his right bloody gloved hand on his shoulder.

"If you come...It'll land on your...Ooh fuck...sister...sister's bo...body..."Tashako panted out,eyes rolling to the back of his head as he looked down then back up,the sight driving him to the point of creaming inside of Shika again.

"T...The...Then...I...won't-Aaah!"Shika suddenly cried out as Tashako then gripped his swollen and red cock that was aching to come and he stroked it harshly,making unwanted pleasure swell into his body.His core was burning,Sweat was covering his body,making him feel cool but the heat from this was making him hot.He wanted this end.He wanted this to continue.His mind was foggy and clouded with a strange pleasure.

Saliva was dripping from the corner of his lips and some oozed down his chin as he couldn't swallow it.The painful but intense pleasure was strange and good at the same time.His dick was pulsing and throbbing for release while it was being tortured in a slick hand that was coated in his sister's blood.His sister's blood.

 _'If you come,You'll desecrate your sister's body,If you don't come,You'll probably have a major case of blue balls.'_ That inner voice in his head said and he rolled his eyes.He didn't want blue balls and he certainly did not want to come on his sister's bleeding body.

"Too...bad...You...can't come...with...without...messing up...you...your sister's...body.."Tashako panted out and he squeezed his cock,making him cry out,"Fuckk!"

"That's it.."Tashako moaned out as he slammed hard into him and he groaned as he released his second load into his body,some dripping down to the floor.

Shika couldn't handle it anymore,"Take it off!Take it off please!!!"He cried out as he couldn't suffer anymore.He needed release and now.He could feel himself getting blue balls already.His balls were getting heavy and painful...

"Hmph.I shouldn't.."Tashako panted out but then he undid the ribbon and Shika cried in bitter relief as his balls clenched as he released a powerful amount onto the floor and onto his sister's body.

He moaned in relief as more and more kept coming and coming then Tashako smirked as he gripped Shika's still shooting cock and he stroked it through a few more spurts and Shika moaned like crazy in pleasure as more and more white,sticky and gooey liquid shot out of his cock.

Finally when he was through,Tashako stroked his sensitive cock some more and he moaned and shivered as Tashako looked down at the dead body that was Shika's sister.

Come covered her legs and her stomach,some even on her bloody face,making quite a disgusting mixture that made beautiful works of swirls and arts as it moved and dribbled.

"So beautiful.."Tashako mumbled into his ear and he licked a salty tear from his cheeks,moaning in approval into Shika's ear.

Tears moved down Shika's cheeks,mixing with sweat as they dripped from his face and to the floor.He felt so dirty and so unclean now...He looked down to his sister and he shook his head as Tashako wrapped his arms around his full-of-come stomach and he restarted his thrusting as Shika cried out,"Stopp-Aaaah!"

Tashako hummed happily as then he switched the position with him against the back of the wall and Shika in front of him.

He managed to get him into the speared-on-a-extremely-big-dick-position with ease,since he was much stronger than him due to the fact that he works out over 18 hours a day but still remains toned.

His hands were under Shika's knees,holding him up like that as Shika cried out in pleasure,"F-Fuck!"

"The word..fuck is right."Tashako moaned out as he thrusted into Shika over and over again,feeling the slickening walls that surrounded his cock tighten and contract around it,making him moan.

"Damnit!Ooh..fuck...S-Stop clenching!"Tashako growled,Shika smirked with his bangs hanging low over his eyes,"I can't..help it."

Tashako smirked but was struggling and trying not to moan,"Fuck..you..."

"You..are...already.."Shika panted out as then Tashako howled in pleasure as he released his load again deep into his body,making more come drip to the ground then Shika moaned out as he released his load onto his chest and some on his abdomen.

Finally,Tashako pulled out of him,watching Shika land on the floor,plum-tired,"I'm...exhausted..."

"S..So am...I."Shika panted out as he struggled to get up on his feet and then Tashako sighed in annoyance as he helped him up and lead them to a mattress with a disregarded cyan blue blanket and a slightly dirty pillow.

"This doesn't mean anything okay?"Tashako said looking at Shika who was struggling to stand as he helped him down onto the mattress and they laided down together on the matress.

Shika fell asleep fast,trying desperately to forget these events but that ass-fucking wasn't gonna be forgotten.

Tashako smirked as he wrapped the blankets around them and he pulled Shika close to him.Even though he literally just fucked the guy's eyeballs out of him after fucking his sister and murdering her to death,He was kinda of a nice guy.Kinda.Actually you know what?Not really.

The End.

 


End file.
